MONSTA X SEASON
by ricekkung
Summary: Kumpulan FF drabble Monsta X. Repost dari akun wattpad ku @ricekkung


"Kyaah! Shownu-yya!"

"Ash, ppali irreona (cepat bangun). Gwaenchana? Georul su isseo(kau bisa jalan)?"

"Andwaeyo .. appayo..""

"Nae deung-eul jabara (naik ke punggungku). "

"Hiks.. arraseo"

Shownu melanjutkan larinya dengan Jihyun di punggungnya.

"Hyung! Ppali olla ta (cepat naik)!" seru Changkyun dari kursi belakang

Wonho yang menyetir mobil dan Kihyun duduk di sampingnya, sementara member yang lain berada di mobil yang berbeda. Shownu menaikan Jihyun lebih dahulu sebelum dirinya. Pintu tertutup dan Wonho segera menjalankan mobil mereka. Jihyun hanya diam dan terengah-engah, ia masih kelelahan setelah apa yang ia alami bersama Shownu. Pria itu melirik Jihyun yang terlihat pucat, ia membawa tubuh Jihyun ke pelukannya. Jihyun meremat jaket bomber Shownu dan mencoba meredam tangisnya. Kihyun dan Wonho bertatapan sebelum Wonho melirik Jihyun melalui spion tengah mobil.

"Yang lainnya?"-Showny

"Kokjongma (jangan khawatir), mereka di dorm"-Kihyun

"Jihyun eottae? Museun iri-neun geoya (apa yang terjadi)?"

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti" jawab Shownu kemudian melirik Jihyun yang merunduk

"Gwaenchana?"-Shownu

"Hng.. "-Jihyun

"Bal-eun (kakimu)? Ajik aphaseo (masih sakitkah)?"-Shownu

"Jom (sedikit) .."

"Pigonhaettji (kau pasti lelah). Berlari seperti itu .."-Shownu

"Neomu (sangat)" -Jihyun"

"Mian (maaf). Na hante deryeo gamyeon andwinda (seharusnya kau tidak pergi bersamaku)."

"Gwaenchana .. 그냥 익숙하지 않나요.."

@dorm

"Aku sudah siapkan air hangatnya.. Kau mau mandi sekarang?" tanya Shownu

Jihyun yang duduk di sofa mendongak menatap pria itu, "나 좀 도와줘" pintanya dan Shownu segera membantu Jihyun berdiri dan membopongnya menuju kamar mandi

Wonho menatapi keduanya dari dapur dengan segelas air mineral di tangannya.

Jihyun selesai berganti baju. Untuk sementara waktu, ia meminjam baju Shownu. Ketika Shownu berada kamar mandi bawah, Wonho telah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan segelas teh di tangannya. Setelah memandangi Jihyun, ia menghampiri gadis itu

"Mom-i(badanmu) .. gwaenchana?"

"Eo-Eo? Hn, gwaenchana"

"Mau teh?"

"Gomawo-..yo.." Jihyun mengambil teh itu dan meminumnya perlahan

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Wonho mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jihyun

"Shownu oppa mengajakku bertemu di dalkom caffe. Setelah itu, oppa mengantarkan aku sampai ke halte. Keunde, aku merasa curiga terhadap seseorang, jadi, aku mengatakan untuk menunda kepulanganku. Kemudian kami memutuskan berjalan-jalan ke taman. Namun, tiba-tiba sana, seseorang memukul Shownu oppa dari belakang kami. Aku tentu terkejut dan Shownu oppa terjatuh kesakitan. Begitu mengerti situasi, aku segera membantu Shownu oppa berdiri. Mereka semua membawa kayu. Aku ketakutan, Shownu oppa hampir pingsan, tapi aku membantunya berdiri dan berlari. Mereka hampir menarikku. Kami berlari cukup jauh, kukira mereka telah kehilangan kami, tapi kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu menghantam kakiku."

"Kau tahu kan"

Jihyun terdiam,

"Seharusnya kau tidak bersama kami. Itu hanya akan membahayakan nyawamu sendiri. Perlu berapa kali ku peringatkan?"

Jihyun mengenggam erat gelasnya hingga tangannya bergetar, ia menunduk sebelum menjawab,

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Mwo?" Wonho agak heran dan tak suka dengan perkataan Jihyun,

Jihyun mendongak dan menatap Wonho dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Apa masalahmu?! Itu pilihanku jika aku ingin bertahan atau tidak! Itu masalahku jika aku mengalami hal seperti ini!"

Raut wajah Wonho mengeras, "Jangan egois, paboya! Kau juga membahayakan Shownu hyung. Jangan keras kepala! Kau hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, selalu seperti itu!"

"Jangan berpikir kalau kita pernah berhubungan selama 5 tahun kau seolah mengetahui semua tentangku, Shin Wonho!"

"Mwo?! Yya, kau pikir aku--"

"Ka (pergi)!!"

"Kim Jihyun--"

"Karago (ku bilang pergi)!!"

Wonho menatap Jihyun berapi-api karena gadis itu tak mau mendengarkannya. Wonho mendengus sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kamar. Jihyun menutupi wajahnya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Wae? Apa aku tak pantas merasakan cinta?!" tangis Jihyun namun masih terdengar oleh Wonho membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan melirik Jihyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu

Paginya Jihyun terbangun di ranjang Shownu, sementara member yang lain tidur di sekelilingnya. Ia beranjak turun dari ranjang secara perlahan, kakinya sudah membaik sejak Shownu merawatnya. Pria itu benar-benar pria idaman. Siapa yang tidak suka pada pria sepertinya? Tulus, setia, mencintai sepenuh hati, lemah lembut, rela berkorban demi melindungi apa yang ia cintai dan miliki, dan tentu bertanggung jawab.

Ketika sampai di lantai bawah, yang pertama menarik dan mengiritasi penglihatan Jihyun adalah Shownu yang tertidur di sofa. Rautnya terlihat tak nyaman. Jihyun menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuh Shownu. Mengingat apa yang Shownu alami demi melindunginya, hatinya terasa sesak dan sakit. Jihyun kembali ke ruang tamu dan menghampiri Shownu dengan sebuah baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Ia meletakkan baskom di meja dan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai.

Ia menatapi raut Shownu, alisnya menekuk dan keningnya berkerut, wajahnya berkeringat. Jihyun curiga, ia meletakkan telapaknya di kening pria itu, tak ada tanda panas malah tubuh Shownu bersuhu dingin. Jihyun menghela nafas, pria itu bahkan rela seperti ini demi memberikan Jihyun tempat tidur yang nyaman. Jihyun mengambil handuk yang telah di basahinya dan memerasnya sebelum menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajah dan tangan Shownu. Jihyun melakukannya dengan telaten, dalam diam. Banyak sekali hal yang ada di pikirannya, namun ia tak ingin mengeluarkannya, cukup ia pendam saja. Tak terasa, Jihyun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, dan tanpa ia ketahui, Shownu telah terbangun dan menatapinya dalam diam ketika Jihyun asik mengelapi tangan Shownu. Ketika ia akan mengelap wajah Shownu lagi, ia terdiam ketika melihat Shownu telah terbangun. Pria itu melemparkan senyum 'selamat pagi' padanya. Senyum polos dengan eye smile yang membuat jantung Jihyun berpacu hingga membuat pipinya merona merah.

"Kenapa kau cantik sekali di pagi hari?" tanya Shownu di iringi kikikan seperti anak kecil

Jihyun semakin tersipu, "Mwoyaa" seru Jihyun malu

"Museun saengakhae?"

"Eopseo"

"Jinjjaya?"

"Ung" jawab Jihyun, ia mulai mengelap wajah Shownu lagi, kali ini lebih lembut,

Shownu mengangkat tangannya mengenggan tangan Jihyun, ia bangkit dari duduknya, ia melepaskan handuk itu dari tangan Jihyun dan menempelkan tangan gadis itu ke wajahnya membuat Jihyun reflek bangkit dan duduk di sofa pula, Shownu tersenyum senang

"Hm.. kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu, eoh?" gumam Shownu membuat Jihyun terdiam,

Pria itu memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan tangan Jihyun. Mata Jihyun mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tersenyum bahagia dan mengangkat satu tangannya lagi untuk menangkup wajah Shownu,

"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku, eoh?" ujar Jihyun dengan sedikit suara serak seperti orang menangis

Shownu yang mendengar suara Jihyun segera membuka matanya dan menatapi raut Jihyun, ia sudah merasakan ada yang aneh dari Jihyun. Sejak ia membuka matanya, raut Jihyun terlihat... agak menyakiti hatinya.

Shownu tersenyum sebelum mengecup bibir Jihyun, "Gemasnya.. Berhentilah sebelum aku kecanduan" ujarnya terkekeh

"Kurasa kau sudah kecanduan tuan Son" ujar Jihyun terkekeh pula, ia beralih memeluk leher Shownu dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria itu,

"Aw!" rintih Shownu membuat Jihyun terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya,

Pria itu terkekeh melihat raut Jihyun, "Mian, khekhekhe kurasa punggung ku masih sakit" ujar Shownu tak berdosa

Jihyun menatapnya datar, "Cepat balik badanmu" agak sebal karena Shownu tak segera memberitahunya

Wonho yang berdiri di ambang tangga hanya menatapi mereka dengan raut wajah suntuknya sebelum melengang menuju kamar mandi.

Shownu telah shirt-less ketika Jihyun mengelap punggungnya yang berkeringat dingin dengan handuk yang sebelumnya, namun beberapa kali Jihyun beranjak ke dapur untuk mengganti airnya. Antara tersentuh dan sedih melihat Jihyun berjalan agak terpincang.

Setelah selesai membersihkan Shownu(nya) itu, ia mengoleskan krim penghilang nyeri untuk Shownu. Terutama di lebam di punggung Shownu.

"Jja, yang kurang hanya bedak bayi" ujar Jihyun

"Kau mau membuat bayi sekarang? Agar kita bisa punya bedak bayi?" tanya Shownu membuat Jihyun tertegun. Setelah sadar ia menjitak kepala Shownu,

"Jaga mulutmu ya" ujar Jihyun

"Hahaha, kiyeowo" ujar Shownu tak gentar sama sekali, ia malah semakin mengerjai Jihyun

"Gomawo, chagiya" ujar Shownu tersenyum tulus walau ia tak menatap Jihyun

Jihyun tersenyum lembut, tak menyangka ia memiliki pria seperti Shownu di sisinya.

Seluruh member tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu, mereka tengah membahas mengenai Shownu dan Jihyun bersama manajer hyung. Jihyun juga berada di sana, duduk di antara Shownu dan Kihyun.

"Agensi memutuskan hubungan kalian harus di konfirmasi."

"Jinjjaya?!"-Minhyuk, Jooheon

"Aku juga mau, hyung!"-Changkyun

"Kenapa harus di konfirmasi? Bukankah akan sangat berbahaya jika identitas Jihyun malah di ketahui?"-Hyungwon

"Pilihan apa lagi yang harus ku berikan? Shownu keluar dari grup, begitu?" ujar manajer hyung

"Mwo?!"-member menatap Shownu termasuk Jihyun

"Kau mengancam keluar dari grup?"-Kihyun

"Kalian mengharapkan apa dari ku? Aku sedang jatuh cinta," ujar Shownu dengan tanpa dosa

"Hyuuung!!"-member

"Ah mwo??" Shownu tak juga peka

"Kita hanya mengkonfirmasi hubungannya saja. Bukan gadisnya. Namun itu semua tergantung pada Shownu"

"Aku ingin menikahi Jihyun" jawab Shownu tanpa dosa lagi

"Mwo?!"-member

Jihyun hanya diam dengan wajah tegang, dia tak mau ikut campur. Bisa-bisa dia di habisi seluruh member.

"Aku serius" tegas Shownu santai, seluruh member mendengus malas

"Konferensi pers akan di adakan secepatnya. Agensi yang akan mengurus jadi kau tak perlu datang dan fokus saja pada comeback kalian"-manajer hyung

"Sebelum itu kau putuskan. Akan mengajak Jihyun atau tidak. Semua berada di tanganmu, Shownu-yya. Bijaklah" ujarnya lagi

Semuanya menatap Shownu, menanti respon sang leader, namun Shownu hanya melempar senyuman dan eyes smilenya membuat semuanya memutar wajahnya malas, kecuali Jihyun yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat betapa polosnya Shownu, ah, tak bisa di katakan polos juga sih..


End file.
